


Core

by NeateFire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, And way too ambitious, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Marineford Arc, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, OC Has Bad Luck, Slow To Update, Suffering, english is not my first language so sorry beforehand lmao, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeateFire/pseuds/NeateFire
Summary: Once she changed, she stopped. The world didn't move, the wounds didn't hurt, the only thing she could feel was a striking feeling of muted horror.''This... Is... One Piece.''Be careful of what you wish for.





	Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomniac/gifts).



**Prologue - Trial**

 

 _'The universe is a strange place.'_   The Soul thought as Her gown flowed with the residual smoke of their little experiment. The victim, this time, had been a young one. The Others had agreed that in order to right the wrong she must be, the deed wouldn't be as effective if she wasn't.

 

As she walked though, she couldn't help but rethink her decision ever again. Logically, she recognized that in this case, the end justified the method used to achieve peace but to comply to this sort of process would reduce their possibilities to bend the subject to the mold that she was meant for. This decision would make them weak in influence and trust, leaving them powerless to put their seed in a soon-to-be-corrupted mind. They were starting an ill-advised game that They didn’t had full control of. That, of course, didn’t make it less entertaining

 

That, in fact, was going to require way more energy that the last Sixth, whose power was largely reduced after their past meeting, was able to give. To see a Soul with infinite will, chocked with the weight of his decisions once again is certainly disturbing for them, their colleages. It was something he needed to atone for the last time he demolished his own being nonetheless. Giving a piece of Them to lesser beings was always flawed, for their minions would never be able to embrace such power completely, even if His creations are bigger in soul than any of theirs. What a bizarre world, the Sixth.

 

Races had been created as the experiments with Him had progressed over the centuries. Sixth had created a perfect world for their seeds to grow, rich in life and rare systems around the places He visited. He made the rules bendable and the freedom strict, making of His reality an excellent playground to any Soul who desired to combine Their power. Soon the beginning of His era started and with it, His energy began to crumble as well as His sanity.  It became hard to enjoy their talks after that.

 

Nevertheless there are times when drastic measures are ought to be taken, and this opportunity is too tempting for Them to be passed on. A being that could be passed, perfectly, to other world. A Third going to Sixth. This was the first time that one of hers have presented such a wonderful ability after the fusion of both of their powers in Third. It was exhilarating.

 

Yes, a dangerous plan for a dangerous end. Fitting, She thought.

 

The process hadn’t been easy, rather painful to watch for the new members actually. It was always difficult to make a humanoid out of a ethereal being. To be thrown away like They were a simple minion... Third could only watch as one of Her colleages was forced into a mortal form, a small smile in Her face as was due in this sort of ceremonies. Smiles were the last gift a Soul could give and were seen as a desire of good luck in the Soul Realm. It was something that the Creators have implanted even in the civilizations they gave form to, associating it with the fabricated feeling of happiness, one of the basics that any new living entity was required to have.

 

She felt content with the result of this little disagreement they had. He had it coming for starting a cycle that he couldn’t end, earning unnecessary worry to the respected association. Minor Souls had started to wonder and it was all His fault.

 

Today had been His trial, finishing in only a couple of hours. The sentence was evident since the begining. His face had reflected a mask of pure bliss the entire time, but She was sure that it was only one of His acts, the last one He would ever give to any of Them, for this sentence would inevitably end in His death. That was the ultimate punishment of becoming human in the Third world, death was something fast and unpredictable. If He had ended up in Fifth he could at least enjoy a couple of centuries before his demise, but in Third he would be gone in fifty years at best. Mortality was a worry that the Souls didn’t had, but that they all feared, as well as the creations They put Their minds on. Even if conciousness was something that faded with time, the idea of not having a body was devastating for most of Them, who needed their bodies to serve the purpose They had been born with, to bring new life.

 

They decided to give His creation to a very young Soul, a new Sixth to fix the mess of his predecessor. He was the one who suggested the change of realities. Defended that Her world would be uneven with a new being sprouting out of nowhere, that to transfer one of the Thirds to Sixth was the wiser option. She liked the new Sixth, who still had Her in consideration after all the work that was forced upon Him, He would be a good God for His new folk to worship.

 

So They saw the truth in His word and planned. Three days later the exchange was done. The choosen one was a girl who spent her days curious of the tells of the Sixth realm, inmersed with a story that was unreal only for the ignorant eyes of a lesser spawn. She seemed bland and dry in appearence, but her will made her capable of the travel that was reserved only for her.  It seemed hard to believe that such a mind had passed under Her radar undetected so long, She wondered when Her creations adquired the power to protect themselves of Her, it was for Her as fascinating as scary. She was given the task to build a new body for her and She accepted gladly. When She was done, She put her in the sea to be born again with a First protecting her till her time had come. She then invited the new Sixth to watch with Her, amused of His childish expression and the wonder in His eyes. And together, They watched and talked about what was going to be of Their experiment.

She must learn. She would assume the will that had been passed through her brothers and sisters. She must feel the wrong to want to change it, grow weak to be strong. And for that she must suffer the worst of a lifetime. They had to make her _regret_ to choose her destiny, to idolize a world where so much bad happens, product of Its own creator downfall. She would meet the Others’ beings and learn which of those should be protected, she had to be critic, afraid of what may happen if she isn’t. One who knows.

 

_Her traveler, Her little invention, Her poor little girl. Oh, dear, what a strange, unfair world had you been put on._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please make sure to leave a comment if you have a suggestion, I've never written such a long piece of work as this in english so I really could use some help. Give me kudos if you feel like doing so. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
